iam confused
by theclumsyone5
Summary: Sam is confused on how she should feel towards what happened in ikiss she decided to tell carly what will happen after that? sorry not good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**N/A This is my first fan fic so hope you guys like it so be nice :p but yh. **

**I don't own any of the characters.**

It was midnight Sam and Carly had just been through seven films and were exhausted.

"Seven films straight without shutting my eyes once, and only two toilet breaks, world record I'd say" gloated Sam

"Ok I only closed my eyes once and how do I know u weren't cheating? asked Carly if she knew Sam which she did very well lying was the best things she did.

"Knew you would ask, all sorted I videoed myself throughout the contest wanna see?"

"What?! Uh huh one more film and I swear I'd... argh I just sat on your milkshake gross" exclaimed Carly

Just then Spenser entered the room dazed and mumbling under his breath "butter...butter" he went to the fridge opened it then closed it, he walked back upstairs sleeply.

"Ok your brother is seriously weird"

"Tell me about it" said Carly rolling her eyes

They set about making up the blankets and sleeping bags to get ready for bed

"Um listen Carly there's something I need to tell you about its about Freddie" she paused to see what Carly's expression would be but her back was turned she quickly carried on "you remember that day I told the whole world he hadn't kissed anyone, and then later on I said so didn't I?"

"Oh yh , yh what about it?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but felt you should know" this was getting hard to say

"Yes?"

Sam took all she could to get this part out of her lips "Well we kissed" she hurried on "but just to see how it was and well it was surprisingly nice and..." what was she doing?

"You like him?"

"No!! Are you mad! I was gonna say he tasted like strawberry refreshing spray I mean what kind of a boy uses strawberry refreshing spray?"

"Yh" agreed Carly not entirely convinced but decided to let it drop she was way too tired for getting into a debate right now, she crawled into her sleeping bag and switched off the light "Good night Sam"

"Yh good night" _like, like? Maybe that is what had got her tummy in knots these days and maybe the reason she had cooled down on the name calling. Ever since that kiss she felt she let go of all her feeling that had been bottled up for so long. Maybe he wasn't too bad after all plus he did have quite a cute smile and he was smiling after he had kissed her. Woa hold on Sam, pull back there she was just tired that is why she was thinking like that maybe after she got some sleep it will all go away, plus she did have a bug upset a few days ago. _She yawned _yh that was it nothing but a little confusion _but has she drifted into sleep she couldn't help but think of two things Like and Freddie?

Please review =)


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A thanks for reviewing heres the next chap =) oh yh the italics are their thought which on sure you've figured out already :p but just to say i have made it that anyone is thinking something at any time if that makes sense :s so yh if it gets too much please tell me**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Carly said bashing her friend with a pillow

"Huh?" Sam said sleepily she got up and got dressed she approached the table curiously _sausages? _there were a pile of sausages on the table and more Carly started to cook "What i these for?" she asked puzzily

"There for the contest today on iCarly remember?" Carly said surprised "We didn't finish it last time with the meatballs because of what happened, i told you this a few days ago"

"Oh right yh i think i was still in sleep mode"

Just then there was a knock on the door "Come in its opened" shouted Spenser, Freddie entered holding one of those big rain coat things that covered you whole body

"Hey Freddie what you doing with that?" Carly asked pointing

"Oh well u see in case someone threw up on me during the contest meaning..." he looked at Sam

"Why would I do that" said Sam pretending to look innocent

Freddie glared at her then rolled his eyes _girls _he set his rain coat down and went to sit down at the table "So what's for breakfast?"

"Sausages" replied Carly smiling

"Ha ha very funny" he took one of the cookies from the plate Carly had just set down on the table while chewing he looked back and caugt Sam staring at him "What you looking at?"

Sam snapped out of her trance and said in the harshest voice she could master "I was just seeing how much of a pig you resemble" _damn what did i just say? how lame _

Freddie rolled his eyes which seemed like the umpteenth time that day _funny he thought Sam's jokes towards him seemed to be getting less..less cruel? these days , maybe he was just getting used to them however... whenever he saw her he felt he had the need to smile, even thought they might not get along sometime and she had a funny sense of humour she always seemed to make him laugh when he was down._ He was deeply in his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Sam

He was holding the second cookie up and it was a few inches from his mouth just there suspended, he looked up and saw Sam with hope in eyes the way she looked whenever she saw food not being eaten, _For some reason she looked sweet when she said that today her hair golden and hanging loosely against her shoulder she looked? Beautiful, beautiful?! Wait she looked like that every day what was different about today? These feelings had been taking over him way too much these days. _He set the cookie down and put his feet up and smiled "Sure im starting to look fat anyways" he said sarcastically

"Thanks" she said smiling and running off

Freddie nearly fell off his chair _did she just smile at him?_

Please review =)


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A yellow this is the next chap to iam confused =) also yh i thought it was a bit short to so I've tried to make it longer this time enjoy**

**Oh and Please Review it makes me happy happy I tell you so plzzz plzzz review happy plz review happy plz...... interrupted**

**Proceed to the story if you do not want to hear the crazy girl ranting thank you**

**N/A I do not own anything I wish but I don't **

It was 2:30 pm school seemed to be dragging on _come on come on _Freddie could hardly listen to Ms Briggs talking his mind was to clogged up at the moment _Sam had smiled at him earlier that day could that be a hint that she liked him? Noo knowing Sam that smile could mean anything, anything from 'I just saw ham on the table' to 'I love torturing Freddie' anyway whatever it was he knew his feelings for her now, for a long time he thought he was mad to fancy Sam but now that small little twitch of the mouth had confirmed one thing for him she must be good not all evil. _

"Freddie!" Miss Briggs had caught him deep in thought again "What is Hamlets, loved one called and what happened to her later on in the play? Do I have to repeat myself!" she was glaring at him now, he had totally lost her at loved one

"Um..." the bell decided to go off just then _thank you _he said looking up. He rushed out of the classroom and bumped into Carly.

"Oh hi Freddie, so glad the day is up, I thought I would die if I heard one more math equation..."

"Huh? Oh yh, um have you seen Sam?"

"She had to leave after lunch remember? Dentist appointment" _what was happening today first the sausages now this? Two forgetful friends something weird was going on_

"Oh yh sorry forget" Freddie was embarrassed he tried to veer the conversation away from Sam hoping he hadn't given away anything

"So what about the math teacher?" They walked the rest of the way home chatting about school and how homework should be banned.

Meanwhile Sam had just got back from the dentist, her teeth felt so numb she hoped sh_e could still do iCarly_. She went home and got a few things to stay over at Carly's tomorrow was the weekend and she didn't want to be cooped up in the house whole day, it wasn't that she didn't like staying home it's just sometimes things just got bored and Carly's house was so much more fun, _plus Freddie is always there to, so you have one extra person, she had come to a conclusion that the reason why she felt um fluttery? Around Freddie was because_ _she was actually glad to have another friend and maybe they were becoming more close but just in a friendly way, yh that was it. So glad it wasn't more _she thought. She rounded the corner and entered the lobby, Lewbert was staring at his wart again, _he needs a hobby._

Carly unlocked the door and saw Spencer in the attic again "What you doing up there?" she shouted up the little space above her

"I'm looking for a spanner" he shouted back, there attic looked small from the outside but really was massive and usually cluttered with so much stuff you could literally find anything up there.

Just then Sam came _through_ the door, she saw Spenser pop his head out of the attic _came out the wrong way again _she guessed _she liked Spence he was weird like her but sometimes maybe he was just a bit too much at times. _She went over to Carly who was staring up at him with a worried look on her face she sighed then saw Sam next to she smiled "Hey how did it go?"

"Yh it was good I think the numbness is nearly gone" she said trying to move her jaw again. But Carly was now looking at her in a weird way and she knew what was coming.

"You know when you told me about you and Freddie last night was it true?" she said almost excited

_Don't worry Sam you have nothing to worry about you know how you feel now, and we both said we hated each other after, it was just to like report to Carly she never could keep something away from her too long, she was her best friend, and they hardly ever kept secrets from each other._ "Yeah it was but just like I said it was just to see how it was_, _it's all cool now" she said dismissingly

Carly's face fell back to normal _oh well I guess nothing really happened she seems to be acting normal. But still they kissed, weird weird weird._

_He had to talk to Carly, he needed her advice, but how was he going to get Sam away from there without her suspecting too much, _he devised a scene that he hoped would get Sam away.

Freddie burst into the room panting.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Sam

He could feel his face going red, he pretended to try and catch his breath back and managed to get the lie out that was stuck in his throat. "The, the fat priest he's going to be in Seattle again, they're going to be interviewing him outside the mall, there's a poster down in the lobby"

Sam's face lit up "The fat priest? You serious? Oh my gosh I'm coming fatty!" Sam ran out excitedly past him and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

"Ok like really the fat priest was coming spill what's going on?" asked Carly suspiciously _she was finally gonna get some answers._

"Oh uh listen I know what I did was wrong and I fell so bad about it but i need to talk to you i've been getting these feelings for..?"

"Who?"

His face went red "Sam"

"Sam?!" she couldn't keep up with what was happening just then Sam entered.

"Ok mister, what's going on here I didn't see no poster! You've got some explaining to do" She started pulling her sleeve up ready to punch him but then drew back at his face, he was going red, _awe he looks like a tomato a cute tomato. What was she thinking? She couldn't like Freddie she just couldn't although..._

**I hoped you like that sorry bout earlier was going bit hyper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here's the next chap hope you guys like it =)**

"Sam, Sam! It ok he just wanted to talk to me he didn't mean it" said Carly trying to hold Sam back from hitting Freddie, _she tolerated them fighting but sometimes she felt sorry for Freddie even though Sam didn't really mean it , and right now she thought she owed him this much, for him telling her his secret and all that._

"Ok" she lowered her arm sounding hurt "But you could have just said and I would have went" she shot an angry look towards him.

"Sam I'm sorry but if I'd told you to go, you would have been suspicious" said Freddie trying to convince her he really meant it.

She didn't buy it "Oh and you think I'm not now?"

"Ok the thing is..." _how was he going to tell her, he gathered all the courage he could he didn't realise he needed that much, so as just to say his feelings to her. He wondered how much he would need if he went bungee jumping if he was this scared in saying three simple word. _He could see Carly signalling not to, but he ignored her. "I like you Sam, and I just don't mean like but like like" _ok now for the laughing and rage. _ He waited. Nothing happened; he looked up and saw Sam staring at him, no expression, just staring.

Carly couldn't believe it, she looked from one to another waiting for something to happen but nothing, _great not another, competition ruined by feelings, oh what am I thinking I hope Sam is ok._

Sam was in shock _he liked her? Now she knew she'd lost it, but he was there standing right in front of her waiting for her to say something, but what could she say? She knew her feelings to towards him now to but, this was just too much. _"Let's start the show then Carly"

"Yh ok" _what else was she supposed to say this was way too awkward._ "You coming Freddie?"

"Oh yeah, yeah" he was totally lost in thought, _she hadn't done anything to him but just stood there, that meant something right? _he decided to take the stairs.

They were all setting up for the show, _oh I really hope there all ok, well Sam looks into so I guess_, she sighed.

Sam was feeling more nervous and conscience than she had ever felt on iCarly. _He, he liked her, did she look ok, what? she didn't worry about those things especially in front of Freddie, but this was different it was someone she liked now to, ohh _ she glanced to where Freddie was setting up the equipment _good his back is turned, she decided to think of the contest to put her mind off things, she better not throw up Sam never threw up when it came to food, food was the love of her life literally especially ham,_ though all this thinking started to make her have a bit of a headache. Carly then turned to her.

"You ready?"

"Yh sure, more than I'll ever be" she lied

Freddie started to roll the camera "Ok in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Hi welcome to iCarly, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"Today we are going to do our second eating contest"

"Since the other onew didn't go so well"

"But this time with sausages, we are going to see who could eat the most without throwing up"

"Sounds like a challenge"

They went to their places sat down and started to eat, _oh her headache was getting worse, stop it Sam you are not going to lose over a boy, _She ate as fast as she could stuffing her face, trying to get the image of Freddie out of her head smiling.

Carly glanced at Sam to see if she was ok, she was stuffing her mouth full _ok maybe she had exaggerated she'll be fine. But she knew her; herself wouldn't _she felt herself getting nauseous, and before she knew t she had thrown up in the bucket.

Sam looked up looking a bit lost then quickly closed the show she felt like she was gonna lose it to_, _she pushed the feeling down, "Ok looks like I win, that's all got on iCarly today" and then ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom.

_Great I guess that makes it really a draw _ thought Carly she would have to reschedule again.

Meanwhile Sam was cleaning up luckily, she had been staying at Carly's the night before so had all her toiletry and stuff she brushed her teeth to get the sick out of her mouth, all she wanted to do now was go, home and sleep think things through. She came out of the bathroom and bumped into Freddie _oh great, what now she_ thought.

"Sam"

"Freddie"

"Did you brush your teeth" he asked slyly

"Ok yes, but what you playing at I just wanna..." she was stopped in mid sentence a pair of soft lips had pressed onto hers she was startled but held it. _Wow this soo weird but nice, and this time he's doing it because he actually likes me, she felt like she never wanted to let go _but then herad a gasp from the door. All to soon Freddie let go of her. Carly was standing there a smile on her face. There was an aerie silence.

Sam broke it "I, I've got to go"

"Wait no, Sam" she heard Freddie calling but ignored it, _she had to get home quick, and think where things made more sense._

**A/N so hope you liked that , I know the brushing teeth bit was a bit lame but I thought had to put it in since she had vomited, anyways please review, I've gone back to normal lol =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks people for the review, yh my family and friends say i can act pretty cheesy sometimes so guess it's coming in my writing I hope it's not too cheesy for your taste, so here's the next chap =)**

"Sam! I'm..." _aah what was the use she was already gone _Freddie was hurrying out the door.

"Freddie!" he stopped

"Yes"

"Good luck" Carly said looking apologetic

_He felt sorry for Carly none of this was her fault but by looking at her stricken face she looked like she could burst out any second saying "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have walk in on you" _he looked at her and smiled "Thanks" then raced out of the house he had enough embarrassment for one day.

Just then Spencer came in looking like a child who just found a whole box of sweets. "I finally found it guys, my hammer!" he looked around and found no one there, but Carly looking out to where Freddie had just ran out. "Where did the other two go?" he asked confused.

Carly, just stood there, and left the question hanging in mid air.

Spencer waved his hands in front of Carly "Hello, earth to Carly?"

"Freddie kissed Sam" she said suddenly snapping out of her phase

"What our feeble Freddie kissed our arm punching Sam?"

"Yup"

"Woa"

"Yup"

"That's gonna be..."

"Yup"

They just stood there looking at nothing particularly

Meanwhile Sam was at her house trying to put things together, _she was too stunned then but now she knew how much she liked Freddie. But this could change a lot of things_, this could ruin _their friendship, they both knew the name calling was just really a bit of fun. He even said himself it was good she was mean to him. _

She knew what she was going to do_, Sam your seriously are going to soft, but things were going to change for better or for worse she didn't know._

**A/N Sorry that was a bit short, but promise the next chap will be longer and might be the last one. please review =) oh yh nd im real sorry but i may not update for a week or more coz im goin to a camp thing so yh just warning you guys thnks again**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi okay so I am really sorry this is very late! I won't babble apologies just let you read coz I'm sure that's want you want, sorry again been so busy and yerr here it is:**

Freddie was sitting on his bed he sighed _he would talk to her in the morning, try and catch her at school, he had done it, he thought he would feel relived but right now he felt like a fool, a fool for not have thinking it through and thinking about her feelings, girls were so confusing. _He got up and paced his room trying to think back at what just happened. As he remembered he couldn't help but think of questions just randomly popping into his head _had she like it? What did this mean? Could he revive this sticky situation?_

Just then he heard his mum talking to someone at the door. _He didn't hear the bell ring? Maybe he was too observed in his thinking, just like he was in his plan and where did that get him? Nowhere. _He sighed and went out to the back took out his laptop and hoped anyone would be online, by anyone he meant someone.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Sam was walking down the street,_ man its chilly she thought, should have grabbed a jacket before I came rushing out here_ she shivered and rubbed her hands together. She reached the entrance and went in grateful for the warmness that radiated out of the radiator in the lobby. Over at the front desk as always was Lewbert checking out his mole in the mirror. _Gross it looked like it had groan since she last saw it _he looked up and caught her staring at him she glared at him quickly to cover up her disgust and he glared back, and now she headed up the stairs breathing slowly _hope this doesn't go all wrong, hope he isn't mad at running from him _she thought has she approached his door she took a deep breath and rang. Mrs Benson answered almost straight away.

"Oh hi Sam, we weren't expecting you, Freddie didn't say anything"

"That's ok he doesn't know I'm here can I see him?"

"Sure of course just make sure it isn't too long Freddie has to go to bed soon"

"Sure Mrs B" Sam smirked _another thing to tease him about later she thought but quickly diverted it for this was not why she was here._

She went to the back were the terrace was, the same place where they had their first kiss, seemed like only a minute ago. _This was it._

Freddie felt someone behind him, he looked back and saw Sam standing there _oh no this was it he was going to die, he must say goodbye to his loved ones. Oh shut up Freddie his other part of his brain said she's just come here to talk about what happened, and maybe this was his chance... _

"Sam" he saw her shivering, _she must of walked all the way here in this cold and soo dark, _he took of his jacket and put it around her _he couldn't let her freeze to death, _she looked a bit startled, he then tried to finish off what he was going to say "I'm really sorry for what happened and..." he was stopped before he could say anything more her lips gently touched his. She pulled away and smiled.

**So I hoped you liked that =) it may not be the last chap I want to see if you guys want me to carry on, coz I feel bad not updating sooner but anyway review and hope u liked it =)**


End file.
